


Sam & Jack - looking great together… regardsless the timeline… or outfit.

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Art, Clothing, F/M, Fanart, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - looking great together… regardsless the timeline… or outfit.




End file.
